Baekhyun's Secret
by cbhsindrinaa
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi murid pindahan disalah satu senior high school, tanpa disadarinya seseorang yang amat penting baginya pun berada disekolah yang sama dengannya. Akankah dia menyadarinya? Atau masih kan ia mengingat sosok tersebut? Dan siapakah seseorang yang amat penting itu? "Park Chanyeol, kau kah Chanlie-ku?" - Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Chapter 1**

"Baekhyun-ah"

Byun Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan ternyata sosok itu ialah wanita yang berjanji akan menemaninya ketika sampai disekolahnya nanti, tapi apa? Dia yang berjanji dia juga yang mengingkari. Ya ia telat berangkat sekolah sehingga mengharuskan baekhyun menunggunya di area parkir.

Memutar bola mata, itu lah yang baekhyun lakukan ketika tahu bahwa wanita yang memanggilnya itu adalah Xi Luhan. Sahabat kecilnya ketika ia masih tinggal di China.

"Kau telat lima menit Luhan-ssi" Ucap Baekhyun menyindir Luhan yang saat ini telah berjalan bersampingan dengannya dan tak lupa dengan tanggan Luhan yang menggandeng tanggan mungil Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya telat lima menit. Salah kau juga kenapa berangkat sepagi ini kesekolah" jawab Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hahh, sudahlah cepat antarkan aku keruang guru. Aku tak ingin hari pertamaku bersekolah disini harus rusak gara-gara kau Luhan"

"Ck, ayo!" Luhan yang dibuat kesal karena ocehan Baekhyun pun segera menyeret Baekhyun kedepan pintu ruang guru yang ingin baekhyun kunjungi itu.

"Kau bahkan bisa langsung masuk ke kelas dan duduk manis disana, kenapa harus repot-repot menghadap ke ruang guru? Hanya buang-buang waktu baek"

"Yak itu namanya tidak sopan bodoh! Aku ini siswa baru disini sudah seharusnya menghadap kepada wali kelasku dulu, agar dikenalkan secara langsung nanti"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu aku menunggumu dikelas saja ya baek? Lagi pula nanti kau akan diatar wali kelas langsung bye babybaek" Ujar Luhan berlari seraya melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian didepan ruang guru tersebut.

"Yakk Xi Luhan awas kau nanti!" Baekhyun yang kesalpun berteriak karena melihat Luhan yang meninggalkannya padahal dia sudah berjanji akan menemaninya ketika di sekolah nanti.

Karena masih merasa kesal kepada Luhan Baekhyun pun tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berjalan kearahnya, lebih tepatnya kedepan pintu ruangnya.

"Permisi nonna, apa kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun siswa pindahan dari busan itu?"

"Ah ne, Annyeonghaseyo naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida. Ya, saya siswa pindahan dari busan" Ucap baekhyun bersemangat seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku sonsaengnim, aku adalah wali kelasmu baekhyun. Mari akan ku tunjukan dimana kelasmu"

"Ne saem" Ucap baekhyun seraya mengikuti langkah sonsaengnim yang akan menunjukkan kelas mana yang akan ditempati oleh baekhyun.

"Semoga aku tidak satu kelas denganmu lu"

Ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

Suasana kelas yang ramai, berubah menjadi sangat ramai dikarenakan guru yang harusnya mengisi pelajaran tersebut harus terlambat datang, karena ada urusan pribadi katanya. Kelas yang sangat ramai itu adalah kelas yang akan di tempati oleh baekhyun nanti.

Kelas yang tadinya sangat ramai itu mendadak sunyi karena kedatangan wali kelas mereka dengan diikuti seorang wanita yang tidak mereka ketahui siapa gerangan wanita yang sangat cantik plus mempunyai body yang sangat bagus itu di depan kelas mereka.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru ia pindahan dari Busan. Baekhyun kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang"

"Baik saem" kata Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseo naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku baekhyun. Seperti yang sonsaengnim katakan aku pindahan dari busan. Aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum seraya membungkukkan badan.

Suasana kelas pun menjadi riuh karena kedatangan siswa baru yang kini mereka ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Semua yang berada dikelas pun segera memberikan berbagai macam pertanyaan kepada baekhyun.

"Byunbaek, ah ternyata kita satu kelas ya?"

Tanya luhan seraya diakhiri dengan tertawa, membuat seisi kelas kini menatapnya, bertanya-tanya ada hubungan apa luhan dan baekhyun?

"Ya, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik Luhan-ssi" Kata baekhyun seraya menekankan kata yang terakhir.

"Aish kau ini"

"Hmm Baekhyun-ssi, aku Do Kyungsoo. Teman Luhan senang berkenalan denganmu, mulai sekarang kita berteman ok?"

"Ah ne Kyungsoo-ssi"

Kringg...kringg...kringg...

Bell pun telah berbunyi satu persatu dari mereka pun keluar kelas, tujuan mereka berbeda-beda. Ke taman, atap sekolah untuk sekedar mencari angin mungkin, kantin jika memang mereka merasa kelaparan, ada juga yang pergi ke perpustakaan. oke itu mungkin untuk orang-orang yang menggilai buku.

Dan sekarang tersisa tiga wanita yang masih berada didalam kelas, yaitu Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pov

"Luhanie cacing diperutku sudah memanggilku sedari tadi cepatlah sedikit." gerutu kyungsoo yang kini berdiri disampingku.

"Baek apa riasanku sudah rapi?" tanya luhan padaku, mengabaikan protesan kyungsoo yang kini semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah lu, ayolah benar kata kyungie perutku pun sudah terasa sangat kosong dan perlu diisi sesuatu, kita ke kantin bukan ke tempat yang mengharuskanmu berdandan seperti itu" ujarku seraya bangkin dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin, diikuti luhan dan kyungsoo yang kini berjalan berdampingan.

"Kau ini, tentu saja penampilanku harus sempurna aku akan bertemu dengann Oh Sehunku." Apakatanya? Ohsehunku?

"Siapa Oh Sehun?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Siswa yang sangat populer baek, wajah mereka tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Sangat-sangat tampan, mereka itu sempurna tak ada wanita yang bisa menolak pesona mereka" ujar Luhan membayangkan betapa tampan dan berkharismanya mereka.

"Mereka? Memangnya ada berapa siswa populer disini. Jadi bukan hanya Ohsehun mu itu? Yak kenapa wajahmu berubah merona seperti itu kyung? " memangnya seberapa populer mereka sampai luhan berbicara dengan semangat seperti itu. Oh dan jangan lupakan kenapa wajah kyungsoo merona seperti itu?

"Eung?" Kyungsoo membeo.

"Kau, kenapa kau merona hanya dengan membicarakan lelaki populer itu kyung?" Tanyaku mencoba sabar dengan sikapnya yang susah menangkap pertanyaan itu.

Tak terasa akhirnya sampai juga dikantin, karena tidak terlalu penuh aku memutuskan memilih tempat terlebih dahulu baru memesan makanan.

"Itu karena salah satu dari mereka itu kekasihnya kyungsoo baek" luhan menjawab pertanyaan yang kupertanyakan pada kyungsoo, ah pantas saja wajahnya langsung merona ketika luhan membicarakan siswa populer itu.

"Hm kurasa aku saja yang memesan makanan. Kalian ingin memesan apa?" tanya kyungsoo, oh wajahnya sudah tak semerona tadi.

"Samakan saja denganmu" jawabku dan luhan.

"Baiklah" kyongsoo pun pergi memesan makanan.

Sepeninggalan kyungsoo aku melanjutkan pertanyaan yang sempat tertunda.

"Memangnya siapa saja mereka?" tanyaku pada luhan.

"Pertama Kim Jongin atau sering disebut kai, dia lelaki berkulit tan. dia anak pemilik sekolah ini baek. Dia juga ketua club dance disekolah ini dan tentu saja dia juga kekasih Kyungsoo" jelas luhan, Ah jadi nama kekasihnya kai. Pantas saja wajahnya merona ketika luhan membicarakan siswa populer tadi.

"Kedua Oh Sehun dia sering dipanggil albino karena kulitnya yang sangat putih, dia yang sedang dekat denganku. Jadi kau tak boleh suka padanya, keluarganya tak jauh beda dengan kai. Dia anak orang kaya pemilik apartemen terbesar di Seoul. Dia juga bergabung dengab club dance sama seperti kai"

"Yak memangnya aku tertarik apa dengan Sehunmu itu?" tentu saja tidak Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Yayaya dan yang ketiga, Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Anak dari perusahan terbesar di dunia. Dia dari club musik, Aku tak tahu banyak tentangnya dia sangat dingin dan jarang berbicara." jelas luhan seraya mengetuk dagunya.

Park Chanyeol? Terdengar tak asing, tapi siapa? Aish apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Huaaa lihat-lihat siswa populer berjalan kemari"

"Park Chanyeol saranghae!"

"Kai jadilah pacarku!"

"Kai Love you"!

"Chanyeol aaaaa!"

"Be Mine Chanyeol!"

"Sehunnieeee!"

"Sehunnaa kau tampan sekali!"

Kantin yang berisik bertambah berisik ketika mereka datang. Ah jadi mereka siswa populer disini. Pantas saja mereka begitu histeris ketika mereka datang. Oh dan lihat sejak kapan luhan berlari kearah mereka, meninggalkanku sendiri di kantin.

"Baekkie ini makanannya, dimana luhan?" tanya kyungsoo bertanya padaku ketika tak mendapati sosok luhan dikursinya.

"Dia berlari kearah siswa populer itu" jawabku seraya memakan makananku karena jujur perutku sudah sangat lapar. Mencoba tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar meskipun aku sangat penasaran bagaimana wajah asli Park Chanyeol itu.

"Dia memang suka seperti ini ketika mereka datang, sudah bukan hal biasa lagi"

"Jadi luhan fans Sehun?"

"Yaa begitulah sampai sehun mendatanginya"

"Kurasa mereka pun akan sama sepertimu kyung"

"Ah yaa kuharap" lihatlah wajah meronanya itu, apa dia masih malu ketika orang lain mengungkit hubungannya.

Deg

Mataku tak sengaja bertatapan dengannya, Park Chanyeol. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Ada apa dengannya. Dia yang pertama memutus tatapan itu, dan langsung pergi dari kantin.

Ada apa dengannya? Dasar aneh

Tak ingin ambil pusing aku pun kembali melanjutkan acara makanku dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan? Lupakan saja dia, dia tak kembali lagi setelah berlari kearah sehun tadi.

"Kyung apa luhan sering meninggalkanmu ketika sedang makan begini?"

"Sudah tak biasa baek, dia akan berakhir dengan makan bersama sehun diatap sekolah" ah rupanya seperti itu, kasihan sekali kyungsoo harus makan sendiri seperti ini.

"Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan kai?" tanyaku penasaran denganbkisah percintaan mereka.

"Baru-baru ini baek" jawab kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pov end

Sepulang sekolah mereka pun menunggu jemputan mereka masing-masing didepan gerbang sekolah. Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu pulang karena ia berangkat dengan kai. Tak lama jemputan Luhan pun datang.

"Baek jemputanku sudah datang, kau akan pulang bersama denganku tidak baek?"

"Kau duluan saja lu, aku akan menunggu paman Kang menjemputku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kabari aku ketika kau sudah sampai oke?"

"Oke Lu"

Kini tinggal baekhyunlah sendiri yang berdiri didepan gerbang. Tak lama paman kang pun menjemputnya.

"Baekki kau kah itu?"

TBC

Anyeongg ini ff keduaku btw. Jadi maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan penulisan, dan gak nyambung. jujur ini ide ff udah ada dari minggu2 kemarin. Karena bingung ngerangkai katanya jadi baru sekarang di updatenya itulun sistem kebut semalam. Harap maklum jika typo bertebaran.

Jangan lupa votecommen ya, kritikan dari kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.


	2. Chapter 2

Ditempat lain masih di area sekolah, terlihat sekumpulan lelaki yang sedang asik bermain basket.

"Ku dengar ada murid pindahan dari busan, mereka bilang ia sangat cantik" celetuk salah satu diantara mereka, yang tak lain adalah Lay.

"Benarkah? Aku belum melihatnya. Yak Yeol apa kau sudah melihatnya? Biasanya kau selalu tahu jika ada murid pindahan. Apa benar dia cantik? " tanya Jongdae seraya menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Biasa saja, aku sudah melihatnya tadi" ujar Chanyeol acuh seraya memainkan bola basket yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Oh bukankah dia orangnya? Itu yang sedang berdiri bersama Luhan" ujar Sehun seraya menunjuk kearah parkiran yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka latihan.

Dengan serentak mereka pun menolehkan kepala mereka kearah yang tadi Sehun tunjuk. Mino yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyimak teman-temannya berbicarapun sekarang ikut menoleh kan kepalanya.

Deg

Mino pov

"Ku dengar ada murid pindahan dari busan, mereka bilang ia sangat cantik"

"Benarkah? Aku belum melihatnya. Yak Yeol apa kau sudah melihatnya? Biasanya kau selalu tahu jika ada murid pindahan. Apa dia cantik? " Iya bukankah Chanyeol selalu tahu tentang murid yang pindah kemari, kenapa ia tak menceritakannya?.

"Biasa saja, aku sudah melihatnya tadi"

"Oh bukankah dia orangnya? Itu yang sedang berdiri bersama Luhan" Tunggu? Dia disini? Luhan? Kenapa dia bersama Luhan? Karena penasaran aku pun ikut menolehkan kepalaku kearah mereka.

Deg

"Wah dia benar-benar cantik" ujar mereka serentak. Yah dia memang cantik, sangat cantik.

"Lihat dia tersenyum sangat manis" senyuman itu, terlihat tak asing dimataku.

 _"Baekki kau kah itu?"_ Tapi bukankah seharusnya dia pindahan dari China, bukan dari Busan. Aish aku harus bertanya langsung, Luhan? Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku jika Baekhyun pindah kemari,rusa china itu memang.

Mino pov end

Kringggggggggg.

Terdengar bunyi alarm disebuah kamar bernuasa merah muda tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan kamar Byun Baekhyun. Tapi sayang bunyi yang begitu nyaring pun tak sedikitpun membuatnya terusik dari tidur nyenyaknya itu.

Cklek..

"Aish anak ini apa dia tidak pergi sekolah? Oh lihat bahkan ini sudah siang dan dia masih belum membuka matanya?" gerutu nyonya byun melihat anaknya masih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya itu.

"Baekhyuniee ayo bangun sayang?" seraya menyibak selimut anak semata wayangnya nyonya byun kembali mencoba membangunkan anaknya itu.

"Lima menit lagi eomma" seru baekhyun seraya menarik kembali selimut yang sudah tersingkap dengan kakinya.

"Kau akan telat sayang, lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa hmm?" masih dengan nada lembutnya nyonya byun kembali membangunkan baekhyun.

"Huh, ini masih pagi eomma"

"Baekki ini sudah hampir siang sayang, cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat!" bentak nyonya byun diakhir kalimatnya.

"Apa terlambat? Aish dasar jam bodoh, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku" seru baekhyun seraya mengambil jam yang tak jauh dari nakas nya, kemudian memul mukulnya.

"Eomma aku akan terlambat astaga" panik baekhyun seraya berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan badannya.

"Anak itu kapan tidak cerobohnya" ujar nyonya byun seraya berlalu dari kamar anaknya itu.

Tak lama baekhyun pun turun sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Eomma baekki sarapan disekolah, bye baekki berangkat dulu" seru baekhyun seraya mengecup pipi eommanya tersebut.

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang"

Baekhyun pov

"Ayolah kumohon jangan sampai terlambat" mohonku seraya berlari kearah gerbang yang ternyata sudah tertutup itu.

Aish bagaimana ini? Sudah jelas aku terlambat, dan akan susah untuk membujuknya agar membukakan gerbang.

"Kim Sonsaengmin, bolehkah aku masuk? Kumohon~" ujarku seraya mengeluarkan aegyo andalanku, siapa pun akan luluh jika aku mengeluarkan jurus andalanku itu.

"Tidak! Dan aku tak akan luluh dengan aegyo mu itu anak muda" bagaimana mungkin dia menolak aegyo ku ini? Menyebalkan.

"Ayolah saem, aku mohon~"

"Tidak!"

"Biarkan saja dia masuk. Aku yang akan mengurusnya nanti" Siapapun itu aku sangat berterimakasih padanya.

Karena penasaran akupun menoleh kearah belakangku. Dan ternyata, dia salah satu siswa populer itu. Telinga itu terlihat tak asing. Kurasa aku pernah melihat nya, tapi tak mungkin dia bukan? Jelas-jelas yang mempunyai telinga seperti itu banyak.

"Tapi Chan- aish baiklah kalian boleh masuk, dan jangan sampai aku melihatmu kembali terlambat seperti sekarang ini noona" ujarnya menyadarkan dari lamunanku tentang telinga lebar yang sangat mirip dengan temanku dulu. Seraya menatapku tajam dia pun membukakan gerbangnya. Apa-apaan tatapan itu.

"Ne saem, gomawo" ujarku seraya membungkukkan badan. Dan segera mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang tak jauh didepanku.

"Kau yak, aish tunggu aku" kataku berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kaki ku yang pendek dengannya.

"Ada apa?" cih dingin sekali sikapnya.

"Namamu Park Chanyeol bukan? Terimakasih telah menolongku."

"Tak masalah" masih dengan nada dinginnya dia menjawab. Sombong sekali dia.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktir mu makan siang bagaimana?" oh ayolah jika bukan karena rasa terimakasihku mana mungkin aku mau mentraktirnya.

"Tak usah" -cihh

"Tidak bisa, pokonya kau harus makan denganku. Ayolah sebagai rasa terimakasihku padamu, hanya untuk kali ini." memangnya siapa yang ingin mengajakmu makan terus menerus.

"Kau murid pindahan itu kan? Siapa namamu? "

"Ya? Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku Byun Baekhyun"

"Oh, tak penting. Selain pemaksa kau juga cerewet ya" ujarnya sera menampilkan seringai yang amat sangat menyebalkan dimataku.

"Mwo?"

"Kurasa kau tak tuli bukan? Dan satu lagi tak usah mengajakku makan bersama. Aku tak butuh makan dengan gadis jelek dan pendek sepertimu." ujarnya seraya berlalu.

"Apa? Awas saja kau sialan. Akan kubuat harimu tak tenang karena telah menghinaku" Teriakku.

Baekhyun pov end

"Kau dari mana saja jam segini baru datang? Masih untung Park sonsaengnim belum masuk" Ujar Luhan ketika melihat Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya didepan dia duduk.

"Kau terlambat Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kebetulan duduk bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya aku terlambat Kyung, dan lebih sialnya aku terlambat dengan salah satu siswa populer sekolah ini."

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan tiang caplang itu, aish aku benar-benar membencinya. Lihat saja akan ku balas nanti." ujar Baekhyun menggebu tanpa memperdulikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatapnya kini mulai saling berpandangan, dan mengedikkan bahunya tanda mereka tak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan baek, sampai-sampai kau begitu kesal?"

"Tadi aku terlambat dan dia membantuku untuk bisa masuk kemari, karena ingin membalaskan perbuatannya aku berusaha mengajaknya makan bersama, tapi apa? Dia menolakku dan mengataiku cerewet, pendek dan juga jelek. Ahh jika aku tak ingat ini disekolah sudah ku habisi dia. Aish jinjja" ujar baekhyun seraya menahan emosinya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah aku bingung, tapi lihat saja aku akan benar-benar membuat harinya tak tenang nanti"

"Park Sonsangenim datang segera bersiap" ujar ketua kelas memberitahu seraya menyuruh mereka untuk merapihkan duduknya.

Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan sedang berjalan dilorong kelas yang tampak sepi dikarenakan sedang adanya kegiatan belajar. Dengan santai dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas yang ternyata sedang melanjutkan kegitan belajarnya. Dengan tak sopannya dia berlalu dan duduk dikursinya. Sonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskanpun hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menjelaskan materi.

"Cepat selesaikan tugas kalian lalu kumpulkan dimeja saya sebelum pulang sekolah, sekian untuk hari ini."

"Dari mana saja kau, nyonya Park bilang kau sudah berangkat dari pagi hyung." ucap Sehun yang tadi pagi berniat berangkat sekolah dengan Chanyeol akan tetapi dia sudah berangkat duluan.

"Seperti tak tahu Chanyeol saja kau" Seru Kai seraya bangkit dari kursinya mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Diamlah aku mengantuk" kata Chanyeol seraya menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Tinggalkan saja dia, ayo kita ke kantin" ucap Kai berlalu keluar dari kelasnya.

"Yasudah ayo"

"Yak Luhan jangan sampai ketika dikantin nanti kau kembali meninggalkan kami berdua" ucap baekhyun mengingatkan agar Luhan tak kembali meninggalkannya hanya untuk makan dengan lelaki yang dia sukai itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, lagipula Kyungsoo yang sudah sering aku tinggalkan pun diam saja. Tidak seperti kau."

"Yak kau ini" ujar Baekhyun seraya memukul kecil tangan Luhan. Kyungsoo yang melihat pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang kini saling memukul itu.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya Baekhyun yang semula masih memukul Luhan pun tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang lelaki yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Brukk

"Yak kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat, kau tak lihat didepanmu itu ada yang sedang berjalan eoh?" ujar Baekhyun marah.

Lelaki yang menabrak Baekhyun, yang kita ketahui ternyata Mino itu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Kau ini lain kali lihat-lihat jangan asal menabrak" ujar Baekhyun seraya menerima uluran tangan Mino, karena merasa aneh tangannya yang tak kunjung dilepaskan Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Mino yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau, apa benar kau Byun Baekhyun?"

 **TBC**

 _ **Jangan lupa read and review ya :)**_


	3. 3

Setelah acara tak sengaja bertabrakan tadi, kini Baekhyun dan Mino berada dikantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tak ada percakapan yang keluar, keduanya bungkam tak tahu ingin memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Karena jujur mereka terlalu canggung setelah sekian tahun tak pernah berjumpa, terakhir meraka bersama pun saat masa sekolah dasar. Dan kini mereka berada ditingkat senior high school. Jadi bayangkan saja bagaimana canggungnya mereka.

*Flashback

"Kau, apa benar kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya? Memangnya kau siapa dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Mino-ah" lirih Luhan seraya menyentuh lengan Mino.

"Sstt, aku yang akan bertanya langsung padanya Lu" ditatapnya Luhan sebagai isyarat bahwa dia sendiri yang akan bertanya langsung kepada Baekhyun dan menyuruh Luhan untuk diam seraya meninggalnya berdua dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan Kyungsoo akan kekantin duluan. Ayo kyung" ditarik tangan Kyungsoo agar segera meninggalkan mereka berdua dilorong kelas tersebut.

"Lu apa ada hubungan apa Baekhyun dengan Mino?"

"Ceritanya panjang Kyung, akan aku ceritakan jika sudah sampai di kantin"

"Kau benar-benar Byun Baekhyun? Gadis kecil yang sangat cengeng, manja dan si penyuka buah berwarna merah muda itu? Kau benar-benar dia?" diguncangnya pelan bahu Baekhyun untuk sekedar meyakinkan bahwa dihadapannya ini benar-benar Baekhyun temannya sewaktu sekolah di China dulu.

"Yak! Berhenti mengguncangkan bahuku. Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu semua tentangku? Dan siapa bilang aku cengeng hah? Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya? Jawab aku aishh" telunjuk lentiknya ia letakan didepan wajah mino yang tak kunjung menjawab apa yang Baekhyun tanyakan padanya, karena ia terlalu bahagia bahwa teman sekolahnya dulu benar-benar berada dihadapannya.

"Kau yang sekarang berbeda dengan kau yang dulu, dulu kau sangat manis dan pendiam. Sekarang kenapa kau sangat bar-bar begini baekhyunie?" diambilnya tangan baekhyun yang menunjuk tepat didepan wajahnya, kemudian digenggamnya tangan tersebut.

Mino mencoba mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan sedikit menceritakan sikap Baekhyun semasa kecilnya dulu. Agar dia kembali mengingat bahwa yang dihadapannya ini adalah Song Mino teman sekolahnya dulu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu? Kenapa kau tahu sikapku dulu? Ayolah jangan buat aku penasaran?" ia tarik tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Mino.

"Kau tak mengingatku?"

"Sebentar, Luhan tadi menyebutmu ah kau, apa kau Song Mino bocah nakal yang sering sekali mengambil makananku?"

"Ya itulah aku, akhirnya kau mengingatku juga Baek" jawab Mino seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau, aishh maaf karena tak mengingatmu. Kau sungguh berbeda dengan yang aku lihat terakhir kali." Baekhyun pun tertawa kecil setelah tahu bahwa dihadapannya ini ialah teman sekolahnya dulu yang selalu menemaninya setelah 'dia' pindah dari China.

"Tak apa, aku tahu aku berbeda. Aku yang sekarang lebih tampan dari aku yang dulu" Benar Mino kecil sangat gendut, dengan mata sipitnya yang tak pernah terlihat karena pipinya yang chubby, berbeda dengan sekarang ia terlihat lebih tampan.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja" kami pun tertawa bersamaan mengingat perkataan Mino yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

*Flashback Off

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan dikantin yang semula sepi kini mulai banyak pengunjung yang memasuki area kantin. Jika kalian tanya dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo, mereka tengah duduk bersama pasangannya masing-masing.

"Baek?"

"Mino?"

"Ah kau duluan Mino-ssi"

"Mino, panggil saja Mino tak perlu seformal itu. Lagi pula kita teman bukan? Apa pantas seorang teman memakai embel-embel ssi?"

"Maaf aku bingung harus memanggilmu apa, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Tak apa, ah ya bagaimana kau bisa disini? Kupikir kau masih di China. Dan kenapa kau siswi pindahan dari Busan Baek?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, setelah kau pindah ke Seoul dulu, tak lama keluargaku pun ikut pindah kemari, kami tinggal didaerah Busan karena perusahaan appaku berada disana. Aku melanjutkan sekolahku di Busan, maka dari itu aku dikatakan pindahan dari Busan bukan dari China, dan maaf karena tak memberitahumu jika aku pindah kemari, aku tak tahu harus memberitahu lewat apa. Dulu aku belum mempunya ponsel, mengirim suratpun aku tak tahu dimana kau tinggal."

"Jadi begitu, sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah disini, aku jadi bisa melihatmu setiap hari, makanlah sebelum makananmu dingin." ujar Mino seraya melanjutkan makanannya yang semula tertunda karena obrolannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya."

Tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Mino, terlihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun. Mereka lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka berdua, setahu dia Baekhyun dan Mino tidak dekat bahkan baru saja bertemu tadi ketika mereka berencana mengisi perut masing-masing. Tapi kenapa Mino terlihat sudah lama kenal dengan Baekhyun? Sebenarnya apa yang tidak ia ketahui?

"Lu kau tak berniat menceritakan sesuatu padaku, antara mereka berdua?"

"Sesuatu apa Baby?"

"Aku tak bertanya padamu Jongin-ah, aku bertanya pada Luhan."

"Yak rusa jawab pertanyaan Baby Soo-ku"

"Memangnya apa yang harus diceritakan Xiou Lu? Hubungan siswi pindahan itu? "

Karena penasaran Sehun pun ikut bertanya pada Luhan, memangnya ada hubungan apa Mino dengan siswi pindahan itu. Setahu dia Mino orang yang sangat cuek terhadap wanita. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang dia terlihat dekat dengan siswi pindahan itu.

"Mungkin mereka teman" celetuk seseorang yang sedari tadi mulai jenuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang terus menerus menanyakan ada apa dengan siswi pindahan dengan Mino. Dan kenapa Luhan sedari tadi hanya diam saja, jelas-jelas dia tahu sesuatu. Membuatnya jenuh saja dengan pertanyaan teman-temannya yang terus menerus bertanya hal yang sama.

Serentak Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun pun menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara yang baru saja membuka suara setelah lama hanya duduk dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu Hyung?"

"Hum dari mana Oppa tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Mino hanya teman?"

"Aku hanya menebak, tanyakan saja pada Luhan bukankah siswi pindahan itu sahabatnya"

"Yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar. Kami bertiga berteman cukup dekat sewaktu sekolah dasar dulu. hanya saja setelah keluarga Mino memutuskan pindah ke Seoul, tak lama keluarga Baekhyun lun ikut pindah kedaerah Busan. Kami bertiga pun lostcontac dan tak tahu kabar masing-masing bagaimana"

"Jadi kalian bertiga berasal dari China?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku dan Mino sudah dekat dari awal masuk High School meskipun kami tak sedekat dulu. Dan ya sekarang aku beruntung kami sudah betemu kembali"

Melihat mereka telah kembali bersama, membuat Luhan senang sekaligus lega akhirnya pertemanan mereka pun kembali bersatu. Tak terasa dulu mereka masih kanak-kanak dan sekarang mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa. Waktu siapa yang tahu.

Entah kenapa melihat siswi pindahan itu bersama Mino membuat Chanyeol kesal. Kesal karena mengetahui mereka berteman baik, dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa kesal seperti itu. Jelas-jelas mereka tak ada hubungan apapun. Karena jengah melihat mereka berdua saling melontarkan candaan, akhirnya Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekat kearah tempat mereka makan.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?"

"Menagih sesuatu" ucap Chanyeol seraya melangkahkan kakinya kearah Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Baekhyun pun menggerakkan badannya kearah sumber suara yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. Siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu?.

"Kau! Tiang caplang!"

"Cih! Pendek, kau lupa sesuatu Noona Byun pendek?"

"Yak kau! Apa? Memangnya apa yang aku lupakan? Oh sebaiknya kau pergi saja, aku tak merasa punya urusan denganmu"

"Lantas siapa yang tadi pagi aku tolong, dan menawariku makan siang bersama?"

"Baek? Ada apa ini" Merasa ada yang aneh Mino pun mencoba bertanya kepada Baekhyun, tapi sayang pertanyaannya sama sekalintak digubris oleh Baekhyun. Tunggu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang juga telat masuk tadi pagi?

"A-apa? Aku ti-tidak!"

"Kau iya!"

"Ti-tidak kau salah dengar, ya salah dengar"

"Telingaku yang caplang ini masih berfungsi asal kau tahu saja." kata Chanyeol seraya menekankan kata 'caplang' sehingga membuat Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menelan ludah susah.

"Aishh Baiklah kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku tak ingin makan, aku bisa membelinya sendiri tanpa uangmu itu"

"Lalu jika kau tak ingin makan untuk apa mendekatiku?"

"Mendekati? Siapa yang mendekatimu Noona? Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"A-apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pelayanku selama satu minggu ini. Dan tak ada penolakan! Deal aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu besok Noona Byun pendek jangan sampai lupa kau.pelayanku" tanpa memberi izin Baekhyun untuk menyerukan pendapatnya Chanyeol pun langsung bergegas pergi tak ingin mendengar protesan Baekhyun yang pasti akan membuat telinganya panas.

"Yak Park Chanyeol sialan"

TBC

Hai hai hai, ada yang nunggu ceritaku tidak? Sudah pasti gk ada :v

Hari ini Yoora Eonni wedding guys:' kugakuadhh ceye megang tanggannya yoora erat bngt keliatan gk rela:'))

Ada yang kobam sama momen cb pas mau foto bareng gk? Klo ada samaan uhhhhh :"v

Jangan lupa voment ya mwahh


	4. 4

Baekhyun rasa dia harus bersembunyi dari Chanyeol, sehingga dia tak akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pelayannya. Dan lagi pula siapa yang ingin itu terjadi. Menjadi pelayan seorang namja populer? Mungkin Baekhyun akan senang jika ia bagian dari salah satu yang selalu meneriaki namanya. Tapi sayang, dia Byun Baekhyun seorang yeoja yang dengan jelas membenci namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Bagaimana dia tidak membencinya, dia berniat baik membalas pertolongan Chanyeol waktu itu, tapi apa yang dia dapat? Ditolak lalu diejek. Dan sekarang dia ingin menjadikannya pelayan?. Sungguh bertemu dengannya saja membuat Baekhyun malas, apalagi menjadi pelayannya selama satu minggu. Big no!

Namun perkiraannya salah, percuma saja dia bersembunyi dari Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol tetap datang ke depan kelasnya, memaksanya untuk tetap menjadi pelayannya. Dia datang dan berkata jika dia harus mengantarkan buku-buku yang dia bawa ke ruangan wali kelasnya, lantas kenapa dia menemuinya? Kenapa tak langsung saja dia antarkan keruangannya.

"Aku harus menjemput Noonaku, jadi akan sangat terlambat jika harus terlebih dahulu mengantarkan buku ini."

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Jelas untuk menyuruhmu mengantarkan buku-buku ini. Sekarang kau pelayanku jadi kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku"

"Kau! Aku tidak mau. Kenapa tak menyuruh temanmu saja"

"Cih aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus mengantarnya jika tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya. Baiklah aku pergi" seperti biasa, selalu dengan nada memerintah. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang menggrutu didepan kelasnya

"Aishh dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya menyuruhku"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihat mereka telah selesai berbicara mulai mendekati Baekhyun yang masih saja menggrutu karena sikap Chanyeol. Meskipun kini Chanyeol sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Jelas-jelas kau pelayannya, jadi wajar dia menyuruhmu"

"Harusnya kau bangga menjadi pelayannya Baek"

"Pelayan dari mana? Aku bahkan tak meng'iya'an perkataannya tempo lalu. Kenapa aku harus bangga menjadi pelayannya, itu kesialan bagiku Kyung."

"Tapi tetap saja dia menganggapmu pelayan Baek. Terima saja nasib baikmu itu, jarang sekali dia mengganggu seseorang, dia type lelaki yang sangat cuek dan dingin kepada wanita, asal kau tahu itu"

"Nasib baik apanya, kesialanku malah iya. Kalian berdua memang - ah sudahlah aku harus mengantar buku-buku ini sebelum dia kembali."

"Anak itu nasib baik malah disebut kesialan" keduanya pun hanya menggeleng pelan melihat Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas tadi menolak mengantarkan buku-buku itu, tapi tetap saja melakukan perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

Kini Chanyeol berada di bandara incheon untuk menjemput sang Noona yang baru saja melakukan penerbangan dari Newyork. Dengan setelan seragam sekolah, meskipun ditutupi dengan jaket hitamnya Chanyeol masih saja terlihat tampan. Bahkan beberapa pasang matapun tak jarang melirik kearahnya hanya untuk sekedar mencuri pandang sosok namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut.

"Yoda, ya Park Chanyeol aku disini"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil meskipun dengan awalan 'yoda' tetap saja dia menoleh mencari sumber suara yang tak asing dipendengaran menyerukan namanya tadi.

Ia pun berjalan mendekat kearah Noona nya Park Yoora, sedetik kemudian ia pun memeluk erat kakak satu-satunya itu. Meskipun ia terlihat dingin diluar, akan tetapi ketika berada dirumah dan bersama keluarganya ia akan menjadi Park Chanyeol yang mempunyai sifat yang hangat dan lembut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Noona. Kemari aku bawakan kopermu" setelah pelukan itu terlepas di ambilah koper yang sedari tadi Yoora bawa dengan susah payah. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang Chanyeol parkirkan tak jauh dari tempat ia menunggu tadi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau masih sama seperti dulu, selalu bersikap dingin jika diluar rumah" Yoora memulai suatu obrolan dengan Chanyeol setelah dilingkupi kecanggungan didalam mobil tersebut. Padahal mereka berdua kakak adik, tetap saja merasa canggung, ditambah karena Yoora jarang berada di Seoul yang membuat Chanyeol bingung harus memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Aku baik, kau sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dikota orang?" setahu Chanyeol kakaknya itu sangat tidak bisa hidup sendiri, bahkan dia tak bisa jika harus membantu eommanya memasak.

"Aku jauh lebih baik Chan. Dan tentu saja aku bahagia, hanya saja kadang aku merindukan sosok adik kecilku ini" kata Yoora seraya menghadapkan badannya kearah Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyetir, sesekali Chanyeol akan meliriknya dan kemudian kembali fokus kejalanan.

"Aku bukan adik kecilmu lagi Noona, aku sudah dewasa sekarang" ada rasa kesal dalam ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Hey dia sudah besar kenapa masih disebut adik kecil.

"Oh benarkah? Bagaimana dengan kekasih apa kau susah memilikinya? Aku yakin kau belum memilikinya. Benarkan?"

"Noona jangan bahas tentang kekasih okay?"

"Kenapa? Ah apa kau masih menempatkan hatimu padanya Chan?"

"Noona jangan bahas itu, kumohon"

"Okay okay baiklah. Aku tak akan membahasnya"

"Hn"

Perjalanan menuju rumah, mereka habiskan dengan saling bercerita tentang keseharian masing-masing. Tak jarang Yoona menggoda Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

Ditempat lain Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangan wali kelasnya Chanyeol. Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Mino yang entah dari mana.

"Baekhyunie, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ah aku baru saja mengantar buku kelas Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau yang mengantarnya? Ah dia serius menjadikanmu pelayan?"

"Begitulah, jelas-jelas aku sudah menolak, tetap saja dia memaksa"

"Bersabarlah lagipula hanya satu minggu bukan? " ujar Mino seraya menepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Hmm kurasa hari-hariku kedepannya akan sangat panjang"

"Sudahlah kajja kita makan, kau pasti belum makan bukan?"

"Kau selalu bisa menebakku. Kajja" mereka berdua pun berjalan kearah dimana kantin berada.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Dia tak bersama kalian? Aneh sekali" sehun bertanya setelah matanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun benar, dia tak bersama kalian?"

Jongin ikut bertanya.

"Dia pergi mengantar buku-buku kelas kalian tadi. Jadi aku dan Kyungsoo kesini duluan." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan dua orang yang sedang duduk dihadapannya ini.

"Buku? Apa Chanyeol hyung yang menyuruhnya?"

"Jika bukan dia siapa lagi? Bukannya dia yang jelas-jelas memaksa Baekhyun menjadi pelayannya."

"Ternyata dia benar-benar serius, kupikir hanya bercanda"

"Tentu saja serius, aku masih penasaran alasan dia menjadikan Baekhyun pelayannya. Oh lihat bukankah itu Baekhyun? Dia bersama M-mino? Song Mino?" Kyungsoo merasa melihat sosok Baekhyun yang duduk di sebrang sana dengan Mino? Ah tentu saja bukankah mereka sahabat jadi wajar makan bersama.

"Sedang apa mereka disini?" jongin kau bertanya pernyataan salah.

"Tentu saja sedang makan bodoh" Luhan yang kesal mendengar pertanyaan Jongin pun tak segan-segan menjitak kepalanya.

"Yak sakit rusa!"

"Siapa suruh kau bertanya seperti itu, semua orang yang ada di kantin tentu saja ingin mengisi perut mereka. Dan kau masih bertanya mereka sedang apa? Kau ini be-"

"Sudahlah Lu, bukankah kau tahu jika Jongin itu em sedikit bodoh?" ujar Kyungsoo seraya memelankan suaranya diakhir.

"Babysoo aku mendengarnya" ucap Jongin seraya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku okay?" disertai cengiran imut nya Kyungsoo meminta maaf.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik ketika makan?" Sehun pun angkat bicara.

"Baiklah" seru ketiganya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Mino berjalan dilorong kelas yang mulai sepi, padahal ia baru saja memejamkan matanya. Ternyata sudah waktunya jam pulang saja. Ia melihat sosok yang tak asing berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Sedang apa dia disana, kenapa berdiri sendirian apa ia tak takut jika ada seseorang yang berniat menjahatinya.

"Baekhyunie!?"

"Ya? Oh Mino-ah" benar saja yang berdiri disana itu Baekhyun. Dari belakang saja sudak bisa ditebak.

"Kau menunggu jemputan?"

"Ya aku menunggu dijemput Kang ajushi"

"Tak ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"Mungkin lain kali saja Mino-ah."

"Ah baiklah, aku akan menemanimu disini sampai Kang ajushi sampai" kini mereka berdiri bersampingan, menunggu Kang ajushi menjemput Baekhyun.

"Hmm maaf merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, aku senang bisa menemanimu" -dan tahukah kau baek, meskipun hanya menemanimu itu sudah cukup membuat perasaanku kepadamu semakin membesar, apalagi sekarang kita kembali bersama. Meskipun masih dalam ikatan persahabatan. lanjut Mino dalam hati.

"Baek boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja boleh"

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku membuatmu risih tapi apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih Baek?"

"Yaaaa?"

TBC

Haii aku kembali huhuhu:'v

Ada yang kangen aku? Nggk kayanya. :v

Jangan lupa voment ya say


	5. 5

"Xianie saat besar nanti kita harus terus bersama okay? Chanlie akan selalu ada didekatmu, dan akan terus menjagamu" ujar seorang anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun dengan nada yang sungguh-sungguh layaknya seorang anak dewasa ketika berbicara dengan lawannya tersebut.

"Chanlie janji? Kalau begitu Chanlie harus mau menjadi suami Xianie" seru gadis yang tak kalah kecil dari sosok laki-laki yang tadi berbicara.

"Hmm, akan Chanlie pikirkan dulu"

"Ah wae?~" ujar Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibir tipisnya itu.

"Hahaha Chanlie bercanda, iya kita akan menikah kelak. Ketika Chanlie sudah besar dan sukses, Chanlie akan langsung menjadikan Xianie sebagai Istri Chanlie selamanya. Chanlie janji"

"Yeay, Xianie sayang Chanlie"

"Chanlie lebih sayang Xianie"

"Baek?"

"Ah ya?"

"Kau melamun? Ada apa?"

Tiinn...tiinn...

"Tidak, ah Kang ajhussi sudah datang. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu Mino-ah, terimakasih sudah menemaniku"

"Iya sama-sama Baek. Tolong jaga Baekhyun Kang ajhussi, dan berhati-hatilah ketika menyetir" ujar Mino kepada Kang ajhussi

"Baik tuan"

Mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun pun perlahan mulai tak terlihat lagi. Kini hanya Mino sendiri yang berdiri didepan gerbang dengan tatapan menerawang entah kemana, tapi matanya tetap menatap kearah dimana perginya mobil yang Baekhyun tumpangi itu.

Apa ia baru saja ditolak? Bahkan Baekhyun langsung melamun ketika ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat mudah untuk dijawab. Apa mungkin Baekhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih? Tapi siapa kekasihnya, dan dimana dia. Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat Baekhyun dekat dengan lelaki manapun kecuali dia. Atau mungkin Baekhyun belum melupakan kekasih masa kecilnya itu. Hey tidak mungkin bukan? itu bahkan sudah belasan tahun berlalu.

Kini Baekhyun hanya duduk termenung dibalkon kamarnya, seraya memikirkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mino tadi siang ketika menemaninya. Pertanyaan yang sangat mudah untuk dijawab. Tapi mengapa sangat sulit untuk diucapkan.

*Baekhyun pov

"Apa ia sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Kekasih?

"Aishh kenapa pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dikepalaku?"

Kekasih ya? Kenapa Mino menanyakan itu kepadaku? Apa ia menyukaiku? Aish tentu saja iya, dia sahabatku. Atau jangan-jangan dia mencintaiku? Tapi mana mungkin dia mencintaiku. Dan kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu.

Jika berbicara soal kekasih, sebenarnya aku mempunyainya atau mungkin kekasih masa kecilku sejak di China dulu. Itu konyol bukan? Bahkan kami sudah merencanakan masa depan kami kelak sejak kecil.

Kami dulu bertetangga karena keluarganya sahabat keluargaku jadi kami sangat dekat, dan kami juga bersahabat. Saking dekatnya aku bahkan memanggil mama dan papa Park dengan sebutan Eomma dan appa, begitupun dengannya kepada orang tuaku.

Jauh sebelum aku dekat dan bertemu dengan Luhan dan Mino, aku lebih dulu kenal dan dekat dengannya. Park Chanlie namanya. Lelaki yang badannya sedikit berisi dan tinggi, mempunyai pipi yang sangat chubby tapi tak menghilangkan lesung pipitnya, dan juga mempunyai telinga yang lebar serta ehm tampan.

Ah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? dia menghilang setelah memutuskan untuk pergi. Pergi dalam artian pindah. Ya dia harus pindah rumah, mengikuti bisnis keluarganya yang mengharuskannya untuk ikut serta meninggalkan China dan menetap di Seoul. Dari saat itulah aku kehilangan contact dengannya.

Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, tapi nihil. Eomma dan appa bahkan tak berniat membantuku. Mereka bilang aku harus mencarinya sendiri, tanpa bantuan mereka. Mereka itu benar-benar tak ingin memberitahu sedikitpun informasi tentang keluarga Chanlie. Padahal mereka tahu dengan jelas dimana keluarga Park tinggal.

Park Chanlie, apa dia masih mengingatku? Atau bahkan dia tak mengingatku. Aish tidak mungkin dia bilang dia akan selalu mengingatku. Aku yakin, dia pun akan mencariku, seperti aku yang mencarinya.

*Baekhyun pov end

Acara sarapan dikeluarga Byun berjalan dengan sangat khidmat, tak jarang mereka menanyakan bagaimana hari-hari Baekhyun ketika di Kampus. Mereka juga saling melemparkan candaan dan gurauan. Tak segan Nyonya Byun memukul pelan tangan Tuan Byun ketika Tuan Byun tak sengaja menggodanya atau menceritakan masa mereka berpacaran dulu. Suasana sarapan yang tak membuat canggung. Sungguh sangat terlihat keluarga yang sangat bahagia bukan.

"Baekhyuniee hari ini kau pulang cepat tidak?" Nyonya Byun kembali membuka suara setelah mereka selesai menyantap sarapannya.

"Sepertinya tidak, ada tugas yang harus Baekkie kerjakan dulu eomma, memangnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya eomma bertanya kapan aku pulang"

"Tidak ada, eomma hanya bertanya sayang. Yasudah cepat minum susunya sayang"

"Huh nde eomma" tak ambil pusing, dan tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Baekhyun pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan meminum susu favoritnya itu.

"Mino-ah akhir-akhir ini kau jarang berkumpul dengan club basket, kemana saja kau?"

"Hey kau tak tau Chen? Bukankah belakangan ini dia sibuk dengan Baekhyun, anak pindahan itu. Bukankah seperti itu Mino-ya?" Ujar Lay seraya merangkul Mino.

"Oh benarkah? Sedekat apa kau dengan Baekhyun? Ya Mino jawab pertanyaanku"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya masing-masing, diiringi dengan banyak pertanyaan yang menurut Mino sangat tak penting.

"Ck kalian berisik!" matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok wanita yang amat sangat ia kenali tengah berjalan bersama temannya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari pada tadi. Meninggalkan temannya yang saling meneriaki namanya.

"Yak Song Mino!"

"Hai Baek? Kau sudah sarapan?"

baekhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan temannyapun menoleh kearah suara yamg menyapanya.

"Oh hai. Aku sudah tadi dirumah." Song Mino sosok yang bertanya padanya, jika mengingat tentang pertanyaannya kemarin. Baekhyun rasa dia tak benar-benar serius bertanya seperti itu.

"Baguslah"

"Ya Mino-ah kau tak bertanya padaku?" Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat bagaimana interaksi Baekhyun dan Mino pun kini mulai bertanya pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Memangnya harus?"

"Ck apa karena Baekhyun sudah disini, kau langsung melupakanku? Hebat sekali" apa dia benar-benar lupa ketika Baekhyun masih dichina, dia bahkan selalu menempel pada Luhan. Layaknya prangko yang tak bisa dilepas dari surat.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, bagaimana aku melupakan rusa secantik dirimu Lu."

"Kau, ah sudahlah. Baek, Kyung ayo kita ke kelas" menyesal dia bertanya jika ujungnya dia sendiri yang terkena gombalan Mino.

"Baik, aku kekelas dulu mino-ah"

"Kami ke kelas dulu Mino-ssi"

"Yasudah, belajar yang rajin Baek, Kyungsoo dan kau juga Xiou Lu. Jangan hanya Sehun yang kau pikirkan."

"Ck Aku tahu!" mereka ber empat pun berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Kring... Kring...

"Baek, Kyung aku pergi menemui Park Songsaengnim, aku disuruh mengerjakan sesuatu oleh beliau. Kalian pergilah dahulu ke kantin nanti aku menyusul"

"Ah baiklah~" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggalan Luhan, mereka berduapun berjalan kearah kantin dengan sesekali melanturkan candaan. Tak jarang mereka membicaran menu apa yang akan mereka pesan.

Menurut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun itu sosok yang sangat mudah bergaul. Jadi wajar jika banyak yang ingin dekat dengannya. Termasuk Mino sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan tak jarang banyak sekali lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Padahal ia baru saja pindah kesini, Tapi sayang tak ada satupun yang ia terima.

"Maaf aku sudah mempunyai kekasih"

Seperti itulah tolakan halus yang Baekhyun katakan pada lelaki yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Padahal dengan jelas Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat Baekhyun dekat dengan lelaki mananpun, atau sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tapi entahlah, hanya Baekhyun dan tuhan yang tahu.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol dan temannya yang tak lain Jongin dan Sehun kini berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja menemuimu, kau pelayanku jika kau lupa."

"Kau! sialan"

"Apa kau baru saja mengumpat? Berani sekali kau dasar pendek"

"Cih! Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Temani aku makan, dan tak ada penolakan"

"Apa?! Tapi a-aku Kyung--"

"Kyungsoo bisa makan denganku Baek"

"Iya tak apa Baek, aku bisa makan bersama Jongin dan Sehun."

"Tapi Kyung~ kumohon bantu aku~" ucap Baekhyun lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun berusaha meminta bantuan kepada Kyungsoo, tapi sayang karena cara berfikir Kyungsoo yang sungguh sangat lambat membuatnya sama sekali tak membantu Baekhyun. Bukannya membantu, dia malah membiarkan Chanyeol menariknya

"Huh? Bantu apa Baek?" Karena tak mengerti dengan isyarat yang Baekhyun ucapkan, dia pun kembali bertanya maksud dari kata bantu aku itu apa.

"Ck kau terlalu lama, dan Kyungsoo kau tak perlu membantunya. Aku pinjam temanmu dulu"

"Ah ya silahkan Chanyeol Oppa"

"Kyungiee~" lagi, Baekhyun kembali meminta bantuan Kyungsoo. Tapi sayang semua itu percuma ia lakukan.

"Makan yang banyak Baekkie~"

Kini tinggalah Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun tak habis pikir kenapa Jongin yang memiliki kadar kemesuman tinggi itu mempunyai kekasih yang sangat polos.

"Ada apa Sehun Oppa?"

"Tidak ada, kalau begitu ayo kita makan. Cepat pesankan aku makanan, kalian juga pesanlah yang ingin kalian makan."

"Cara bicaramu seperti kau yang akan membayar makanan yang kami pesan" ujar Jongin, seraya di iyakan oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menggedikan bahu tanda bahwa ia tak peduli dengan apa yang Jongin bicarakan. Lantas Jongin dan Kyungsoopun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana mereka bisa memesan makanan.

 **TBC**

Hai aku kembali, seperti biasa jangan lupa voment ya guyss :'v

Tembus 500 aku update lagi... Ppaippai *tebarkiss


End file.
